Subtract. $87.4 - 4 =$
Explanation: There are many ways to solve this problem. Let's see two ways we can solve it. Place Value We can think in terms of tenths: $\begin{aligned} &\phantom{=}87.4-4\\\\ &=87.4-4.0\\\\ &=874\text{ tenths} - 40\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=834\text{ tenths}\\\\ &=83.4 \end{aligned}$ Place value table Let's line up the numbers by their decimal places. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $8$ ${7}$ $.$ ${4}$ $4$ $.$ ${0}$ Now, let's subtract each place value column. Tens Ones $.$ Tenths $8$ ${7}$ $.$ ${4}$ $-$ ${4}$ $.$ ${0}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $\underline{~~~~}$ $8$ $3$ $.$ $4$ $87.4-4=83.4$